Denial
by Leighannamarie
Summary: Lisbon denies her feelings for Jane as she constantly remembers what happened between them the night before Sequel to my other story 'Acceptance' I do not write summaries well.


**I would like to say thank you for all the wonderful feedback I had gotten from 'Acceptance' and here is my little sequel. **

**Denial**

Teresa Lisbon gripped her briefcase tighter in her hand. Nervous was what she was currently feeling right now…well… was more of an understatement. Last night was Mother's Day; the same night she and Patrick Jane 'comforted' each other.

Sighing to herself, she pushed her office door open and took a few steps in. It looked like it did any other day. She plopped her briefcase on top of the desk and walked back out. She needed something warm and caffeinated. Coffee.

Despite her scattered thoughts, she was operating fairly 'Lisbon-like', no one could detect anything wrong with her…well, Jane could. She shook her head hoping to rid herself of the blond man who's smiling face kept on reappearing in her stubborn mind.

"Good morning Lisbon," she turned around quickly at the sound of Jane's voice. He nodded towards her and acted as if nothing happened. She gave him an easy smile and acknowledged his presence.

Still stirring her coffee nervously, "Jane," he looked up at her, "About last night," he nodded, "It shouldn't happen again."

He nodded once more, "I'm sorry, Lisbon," she could tell by the look in his eyes that he was in fact, sincerely sorry. Neither of them had intended for that to happen. A slight accident.

There was nothing between them…right?

He was about to turn around and walk, most likely sluggishly, back to his sofa, that's when she decided to speak up, "Jane," he stopped in his tracks, "Are you going to be all right?" he wanted to tell her yes, but he couldn't bring himself to do so.

"Yes," he answered her simply.

She took a step towards him, "Are you sure?"

"Morning boss," Grace Van Pelt walked by with a steaming hot cup of coffee causing Lisbon to stop speaking, "Do we have a case?" Lisbon shook her head, "I'll be at my desk."

Lisbon nodded after that. By the time she looked back towards where Jane was, he wasn't there. Instead he was lying back down on his sofa, arms working as a pillow behind his head. Sighing to herself, she cautiously observed the man in pain. He was in the greatest pain the world could throw at him.

…

Later that night, Lisbon found herself once more finishing paper work that she hadn't finished the night before. She leaned forward and rubbed her hand over her brow. Her mind kept on flashing back to Patrick…Jane last night. The hurt expression he had on his face, then the way he looked at her so…lovingly.

It wasn't right for him to look at her in that way. She was his superior officer, he was her consultant, being in a relationship could easily be seen as her taking advantage of one below her.

Then her mind drifted to the part of last night when he held her close to him as they completely let go of any self-control, how they were so in synch with each other last night. His smell overpowering her senses.

Lisbon dropped her pen and leaned back in the chair and ran her hand down her face, "What am I going to do?" she groaned. Last night had been a horrible mistake.

_Horrible._

…

Patrick had been evaluating Lisbon all day. She was tense…both from the job and him. Every time he'd walk into the room, he could easily feel the heavy tension in the air. She regretted last night. He didn't. It made him realize that there was possible life after what had happened to his beautiful wife and child. Since that monster took them away from him.

He watched as she left her office with her briefcase in hand, her body looked weary, as if she could easily fall asleep where she stood.

He immediately got up and made his way after her. He wouldn't let her drive herself home tonight, she would probably feel greater relief if she wasn't driving…even better if he wasn't, but hey, you can't always get what you desire most.

"Lisbon!" he called out to her. She didn't stop, she was probably thinking over other things. Last night maybe? Yep, "Teresa!" he called out to her finally reaching her.

She turned towards him, the sound of him calling out her first name was uncommon to her, "What do you want Jane, I want to go home."

"I'm driving you home," he looked at her green orbs, she was holding her gaze steady, "I'll drive the legal limit," he was now bargaining.

She shifted her footing, eyes looking over his shoulder. She was nervous.

"I won't do anything insane."

They both studied each other, tension so thick you could cut it with a knife, she looked down, fingers slightly moving against her briefcase, "Jane," her knees bent a little.

"I promise," he held his hand out for her keys. She gazed at that hand for a few seconds before following it up the arm and towards the owner's face, "Teresa," his tone was so soft…it would easily make any girl swoon.

She didn't want to wait any bit longer, she just wanted to go home, take a nice warm bath, then go to sleep. She didn't want to be a moment longer at CBI headquarters than she needed to be, "Fine," she folded.

Patrick Jane didn't smile. He just took her keys and walked over to the driver's side of her car, got in, and started the car.

They drove off in silence. Not once talking.

Once they reached her apartment, she looked over at him…how was he going to get back? They had taken her car.

"I'll call a cab."

She nodded at him.

…

Teresa Lisbon once more lay in bed, her arms wrapped around one specific pillow. It still smelled of him. The way he smelled when they were in momentary sensual paradise the night before.

The reminders of his smell brought back the caresses, the kisses, and the way he held her close to him, how he wouldn't let go of her if she was his lifeline. The loving things he subconsciously murmured into her hair.

He was a different man that night.

One that expressed his love for a certain woman that he loved day and night.

And yet she was denying it with a passion.

**Would anyone care for a third part to this little 'series' I've created? I'm open minded about it and certainly don't mind. **

**Feedback is extremely welcome =)**


End file.
